


A Hawk (or two) in Hell's Kitchen

by little-jar (VanimaSpot)



Series: The four brothers [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Pre-Avengers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), pre-Ghost Protocol - Fandom
Genre: Hawkeye and Daredevil friendship, M/M, dumpster bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/little-jar
Summary: The vigilante Daredevil gets to know two brothers, one that likes to get in trouble and other that likes to get people out of trouble.Either way, both like to kick butt.





	A Hawk (or two) in Hell's Kitchen

_February (2007)_

When Matt went out that night, he never thought he was going to literally find a bird in a dumpster.

He was checking one of the Russian Mafia places, when he hears one of the guards talk about an intruder. Not him, someone at the other side of the place, in the roof. He follows them, thinking about Frank or Elektra. He chases them some blocks up, trying to find out who was the person the guards were trailing. They were fast and agile, and were carrying some weapon but Daredevil could not find out which. The Russians corner that person near the fourth avenue, letting Matt get near them.

He goes down to the street, not wanting for the thugs to see him approach them from the roof. He gets near the building they were on, into the alley they had in front. Now he could hear better and could hear the person, a man obviously, with a… _bow and arrow_!? For real? This man was some kind of Robin Hood or what? He could not think much about the stranger, because said stranger jumps out the roof and goes into one of the dumpsters in the alley.

He gets near the dumpster when he is sure the Russians are going away, probably looking for a way down. With his baton he hits the dumpster, using that to scan the man inside it. He is around 5′ 9″, wearing some stealth gear, a quilt and a bow. No more arrows.

"That's my dumpster."- Daredevil says a moment later.

A laugh, followed by a groan is heard inside the dumpster. Then a hand clutches one edge and then the other, still holding the bow. With both hands the man pulls himself out of the dumpster, dropping in front of the man in red.

"Sorry, next time I will have it in mind."-he smirks, dusting his clothes and looking at the man in front of him- "Oh! The devil of Hell's Kitchen!"

"And you are?"

"Hawkeye."

"Who?"

"I am a friendly neighbor."- he snickered at himself- "Just doing some cardio. Don´t worry."

"By running away from the mafia and jumping from roof to roof?"

"Yup."

Before Matt could ask more, he heard people coming their way. He signaled the other man to be quiet and moved to the darker corner of the alley. The guards enter the alley and before they can do anything, Devil launches at them and start fighting. Hawkeye does the same. A few minutes later, the Russians are unconscious on at their feet. Out of nowhere, Clint procures handcuffs and tie down the guards.

"I am going to leave them here and call the police. They have enough drugs on themselves for the cops to do something about it."

He doesn’t wait for Matt´s answers and start calling the police. It is all right, they where a dead end anyway. After Clint ends up the call, he gets up and starts walking away. He turns around after a few steps.

"Do you want to go kick some more butts? I heard the Chinese mafia is doing something at the docks."

"Sure."- he shrugs and follows Hawkeye.

-.-.-.-.-

Matt would not admit it, but he sure had fun going out that night. It doesn’t matter that he ends up in a dumpster, bruises and cuts everywhere. He had fun jumping from containers and having a partner to fight with. It wasn’t like having Electra or Frank at his side, it was something else. Hawkeye´s agenda was a bit like his. He likes to mess with the bad guys and scare them away from doing some damage. Ok, it was fun to look at a thug jump when Clint appeared in front of him and went "boo".

He didn’t know he needed a good laugh until that moment. He really needed someone to lighten his mood from some time now. He felt refreshed.

"If you ever need to do some more preying around here, you can call me."-he said before they called it a night.

"How will I call you?"

"Just get yourself in trouble."

"Nice, then I will see you later."

Matt couldn’t stop himself and snorted.

-.-.-.-.-

_Two months later_

The group was getting ready in the living room of their hotel room. The table was full of paper and some photos. Sanders was giving the marks for the rest of the team. She assigned Franklin Nelson to Salaverrí, Matt Murdock to Connors and Karen Page to Brandt.

"When they go out, Sarah meets with Nelson at the bar. Will keeps an eye to Miss Page from the other side. And Danielle will wait outside and follow Murdock to his apartment."

"Wait."- said Will, calling everyone attention- "Why don’t we change it a bit?

"What do you have in mind?"-asked Joan.

"I know this guy."-he points out at Murdock´s photo-"A few months ago we crossed paths. Someone assaulted him and I helped. I just hope he remembers me."

"Did… did you slept with the guy after that or something?"-asked with a smirk Danielle from his right.

"What?! No! I… we just… Shut up!"-Will tried very hard not to blush but failed.

"He had to pay you some way."

"He just gave me his number and told me to call him if I needed anything."

"All right. Then why don’t you call or meet with him at his office. Ask him for coffee and maybe he will take you to his apartment. Spend the night and keep an eye on him."-Jean said-"When Franklin and Page go out, we follow them. Sarah seduces Franklin and Danielle follows Page. Got it?"

The team nods and goes through the final details. When they are ready they each start getting ready to go out. Will goes to his room and to get his stuff, Joan follows him. She closes the door when she is inside. He tries to ignore whatever she want to say but she asks anyway.

"If I tell you to seduce the guy, would you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"- Will turns around, trying to sound calm.

"Not much."-she shrugs.

"Then I will do it."

"Fine. Here is everything you will need."-she hands him a bag.

She goes out, living him with the bag. He sighs and tosses it into his backpack. Without thinking much about what could happen later, he takes his stuff and goes out.

When Will reaches the Nelson and Murdock office, he hears both lawyers talking inside. He knocks at the door and goes in. The two men are standing in the middle of the room, drinking coffee, while Miss Page is sitting in the desk behind them. They turned in direction of the door when their heard the knock.

"Hello, I… um… I am William. I wanted to talk with Mister Murdock."

"Hi! That´s me."-says the man, now fully facing Will.

"I don´t know if you remember but a few months ago you helped me with a mugger. You said I could call you if I needed help preying on them."

He sees Matt stiff a little and he keeps talking.

"Also, I wanted to talk you in private…"- he looks at the other two and smiles sheepishly -"To talk how I can repay the help you gave me."

"I… We will live you two alone!"-says Foggy, pulling Karen with him into the other room.

"How did you find me?"-Matt was tense, his knuckles white because of how hard he was holding his cane.

Will takes a step back and holds his hands up. After he notices how stupid that was, he puts them down.

"I mean no harm. I just want to talk to you."-he says seriously- "I think you might be in trouble. All three of you."

Matt lifts a brow and visibly relaxes a bit. He then points one of the rooms and waits for Will to go in first. When they are inside he closes the door. There is a desk and several chairs but none of them take a sit.

"Explain. Everything."-says the man severely.

"First, it was my brother who you helped a month ago, not me. My brother and the agency he works for doesn´t know I am here or who you really are. I am here because of another agency, but neither knows about you."

"Then how do you know about me?"- the man takes a step forward, almost cornering Will between him and one of the walls.

"I… um… My brother and I… we have a connection. It is hard to explain but in a way we can exchange knowledge. I can recognize people he has met, like I know the faces of the people he knows."- he takes a breath and keeps talking- "My mission was to do a recon about your firm and I recognized you. My brother does not have a photographic memory but I do, that is why I recognized your face. Well, your jaw line."

"Why they sent you to do a recon on us?"

"They think you have a connection with the vigilante."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"-Matt lifts a questioning brow.

"Because if they find out the truth, they will put you away. Because the organization I work for doesn´t like when the vigilante of Hell's Kitchen foils their missions. Because you helped my brother and I want to help you."- he inhales and smiles a little-"Because you are kinda of awesome."

Matt hums and takes a step back.

"Help us how?"

"My team's mission is to follow the three of you, while another team waits for the vigilante to appear. That way we determine who of the three of you is the vigilante or if you have a connection with him."

Matt gets away and sits behind the desk.

"I believe you."

Will lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Then he sits in the chair in front of the desk.

"So, William. What is the plan?"- Matt asks, leaning a bit.

-.-.-.-.-

After a lewd looks from Matt´s coworkers when they say they are going out, they go to get coffee. They go to a coffee shop and sit near the window, where Will´s team mates can see them. Half an hour later, they go to Matt´s apartment to talk. Will receives a message from Sanders.

**Use protection. I will go and see how Sarah is doing.**

"They don´t have eyes on us anymore."- he says to Matt while they are sitting on the couch.- "She will check on me in a hour."

"I need to go out in four. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me how your connection with your brother works?"-Matt leans back in the couch, with a hand behind Will.

"I… I don’t think…"

"It will help me trust you both more in this."

"All right. It´s hard to explain but I will try."-Will gets comfortable in the couch-"You will have to share something back."

"Sure. We have all night."

Will tries his best to explain their connection. After a while he ends up sharing stories of how they got in trouble when they where little. Mostly Clint doing stupid things and Will trying for no one to get hurt. Matt shares a bit about his father.

"You and your brother are very different, you know. A bit ying yang there."-Will sees a little smile on Matt´s lips.

"I know. But it is nice."

They are now sitting looking at each other. Matt has his feet up in his sit and Will has his head resting on the back of the couch. Will feels his phone vibrate and looks at the message.

**I have eyes on you.**

"She is looking at us right now."-Will says after checking on his phone- "I was going to ask why you don’t have curtains, but it’s a stupid question."

"Well, usually people don’t look at my apartment because of the billboard."-he shrugs.

"So what? Do you parade naked because people can't see you?"

"Sometimes. The girls that I bring home don’t mind having that show. It means they can do it too."

They both laugh at that. Matt gets a little closer to Will and say softly.

"I don’t mind giving him a show. Do you?"

"They already think we had sex, so…"

His voice is a bit strained and Matt doesn’t miss how Will hearts fluster at the question. When the man went into the firm, he was collected even when he purposely stumbled with his words. Now, he was nervous. Matt didn’t like that.

"I don’t care what they think. I want to know if you are ok doing this."-he says serious.

"It is part of the job…"-Will sighs- "…but it is something I never liked."

"Then we don’t have to do anything. Just watch Netflix and literally chill."

"Yeah."-Will snorts and after a bit he says-"Well… I don´t mind kisses."

"I don’t either."

Matt gets closer at the same time Will does. They kiss, just a peck. Between them they feel a phone vibrate.

 **See you tomorrow**.

"Well… I think you are now free to go out and kick some butt."-Will says with a little bit of resignation in his voice.

"What do you feel about kicking some butt with me?"

"Yes, please!"

Matt couldn’t see the twinkle in Will´s eyes, but he surely felt the emotion in the man´s voice.

The IMF doesn’t find any leads about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, not that day or the following months, so they drop the case. It doesn’t mean that Will, and even Clint, stop involving themselves with the Devil. Matt finds out he likes both of them and doesn’t mind team ups from time to time.


End file.
